With continuous development of the terminal, in order to increase the area of the display region, the screen size of the terminal has been enlarged continuously.
The terminal is usually provided with a display region, and the display region has a display function such as displaying images and characters. In addition, the terminal is further provided with a non-display region, and the non-display region is mainly used to achieve other functions except the display function, such as a photographing function or a user recognition function. As the non-display region exists in the display screen, further enlargement of the area of the display region is limited. Thus, the enlargement of the area of the display region becomes a research hotspot in the field of terminals.